


How to Cure Your Werewolf

by Mistatim



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gen, Monster!AU, Sherlock drugged John again, and Solution!Fic, sherlock bbc - Freeform, vampire!Sherlock, werewolf!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim





	How to Cure Your Werewolf

Sherlock sighed, and rolled over. The blood lust was getting to be a bit much this week, and John had hid the blood bags. Again. While he could usually deduce where it was, John had (Cleverly, although Sherlock would never admit it) covered the whole flat with Werewolf fur in strategic locations. Therefore, Sherlock's sense of smell was shot. He rolled out of his bed, and walked to the kitchen. John was sitting there, still a little furry from his last four nights of changing, drinking tea.  
"How was last night?" Sherlock asked.  
"Better." John said. He was lying, though. Sherlock could tell. His hands shook slightly, meaning that he still had an urge to kill. His eyes had circles, meaning that he had a hard night. He didn't even get circles when Sherlock made him stay up all night to help with a case.  
He sat down. "John, I will fix this."  
John looked at him tiredly. "There's nothing you can do, Sherlock. Just let this one thing go. For once."  
"I can never let this go. When you first came to me, you were an experiment. Now, you are..... well, I never let an experiment go. Ever."

  

They sat in silence, drinking tea and eating Ms. Hudson's biscuits.  
Sherlock interrupted the quiet at the table, to say "I have one more thing to try today."  
John looked up, surprised. "Sherlock, I don't want to. This is my last day of turning this month, and I just want you to let it be."  
"I thought you might say that. So I've already slipped it into your tea when you were getting a biscuit. Also, Vampires are way faster than a half-turned werewolf, and I could have probably done it while you were looking and you wouldn't notice."  
John spat out his tea. "Dammit Sherlock! How many times do I have to tell you not to drug me!?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night, John locked the door of his observation room. Sherlock was on the other side, watching to see if anything went wrong. As the moon rose up, John's skin crawled and twisted. This was normal, and it happened at the start of his transformation. Then, suddenly, it stopped. John blinked, startled. "Sh-Sh-Sherlock? Did it..... work?"  
Sherlock came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Almost."  
Oh, well. Good then.  
Wait a second. Almost...?  
"Sherlock, what do you mean, almost!?"  
His own question was answered a moment later, when he puffed out in fur. "Goddammit Sherlock! I look like a Pekingese!"  
"This will happen every month now." Sherlock replied. "You will get a craving for dog food and table scraps, but it is better than being a werewolf, right?"  
.....  
.....  
"I'm a weredog?"


End file.
